Locks & Bikinis
by JhsGptMS
Summary: Andy calls Sam and Dov hears only Sam's side of the conversation. Andy needs a little help but not the kind Dov infers.


**I own no part of Rookie Blue. **

_With cell phones, hearing only one side of a conversation is common. Throw in a world class gossip and as Ollie would say, "Good times."_

**Sam **knew it was Andy calling before he even flipped the phone open, "yeah." …..

"I'm at work, what do you think?" ….

"Epstein and I are on patrol." …..

"Never so busy, I don't have time for you, McNally." …

"You're apartment? That sounds promising." …

"Andy, you need to be a little more specific.'" …..

"Bikini, huh?" …..

"Well…that is certainly an incentive." ….

"I have my uniform on, so, of course I do." ….

"Don't you mean, not dressed?" ….

"You don't have a towel, even a little one, maybe a wash cloth?" ….

"I'm turning on the sirens right now." …

Dov was nearly hyperventilating by the time Sam flipped his phone shut. _He knew it!_ _They had denied the obvious for months now, but this was proof positive. Swarek was so obsessed with Andy he must have forgotten where he was when she called. This was better than he thought. What did Swarek say to her? Never too busy..., her apartment…, bikini…... incentive…., not dressed…., wash cloth… and then he said he'd turn on the sirens. It had to be a quickie. But he was on shift! That didn't seem to be slowing him down. This just got better and better._

Sam pulled the cruiser to a stop in front of Andy's apartment building and was getting out before he addressed Dov, "Andy needs me to do a little favor for her. We don't need to call this in since you're staying in the car. If we get a call give me a short blast on the siren. I shouldn't be more than five minutes."

"Yes Sir." _So 'a little favor' must be the new code for sex._

As Sam straightened up, the strange look on Epstein's face caused his to pause. What had happened to cause that look? Sam ran the conversation with Andy back through his head.

Sam knew it was Andy calling before he even flipped the phone open, "yeah."

"Are you busy?" He knew that when McNally called it was never just of kill time.

"I'm at work, what do you think?" He had been having an uneventful day. Andy was special but her having a day off allowed him the distance he needed to maintain his sanity. She was maddening and being around her was unsettling.

"No, I mean, are you really busy?" He could tell she was becoming impatient.

"Epstein and I are on patrol."

"But you're not busy on a call or anything?" her escalating distress softened his approach.

"Never so busy I don't have time for you, McNally." He teased.

"Could you come over to my apartment?"

"You're apartment? That sounds promising." His tease had lightened her mood and he continued in the same vein.

"Sam! I'm not joking. I locked myself out." He had been known to misread her before and apparently he was doing it again. He answered in a more neutral tone.

"Andy, you need to be a little more specific.'

"I went up on the roof to sun bathe. I took my phone and IPod. I guess I was just in a hurry to get as much sun time as I could and I forgot my keys." Sam could see the picture now and he suspected that what she was not saying was she didn't want her neighbors seeing her in a skimpy bathing suit.

"Bikini, huh?"

Reluctantly she responded, "Yes."

"Well…that is certainly an incentive."

Sam was satisfied that Andy's modesty was the only thing in danger today and since she had called him to rescue her he figured he had earned the right to tease her.

"Do you have your lock picks with you? I don't want my door busted in."

"I have my uniform on, so, of course I do."

"Could you hurry? I don't want my neighbors to see me dressed like this."

"Don't you mean, not dressed?"

"Sam!"

"You don't have a towel, even a little one, maybe a wash cloth?"

"OK, you've had your fun, will you just hurry and don't bring Dov in with you, please. I don't want this all over the station."

"I'm turning on the sirens right now."

"No!"

Maybe he had made a few comments that could give the wrong impression but he was on duty… in the middle of the day… and Epstein was sitting right there. No one could interpret them anyway other than friends teasing each other. And, he hadn't really turned the siren on!

As he came up the front steps, Andy opened the door for him. She was trying to shield herself with the door but from the length of bare leg and shoulder he saw, it wasn't very effective.

"Thank you. I didn't know who else to call"

"What, I'm your only_ friend_?"

"No, you just look out for me. Come on, let's get this done." As she closed the door, she headed down the hall toward her apartment. Sam stopped cold.

She was less than twenty feet ahead of him when she realized he had not followed her. She turned around and impatiently asked, "Are you coming?"

If he had been able to catch his breath he might have said something rude like 'not yet but soon' as it was he probably hadn't heard what she said. He was standing frozen in place, his eyes big and his mouth standing open.

She started back toward him, "Sam?" She didn't know what was happening, but she couldn't remember having ever seen him like this before.

Her calling his name had gotten through to him and he managed to close his mouth just before he exploded at her. "My God, Andy!"

She was on the defensive now, "What!"

"You came out of your apartment dressed like that?"

"I was…"

"Callahan has that waiting for him and he stays at the station and works. He's an idiot!" Sam was on a roll and nothing was going to deter him. "How can he stay away? He's i**s** an idiot!" Sam knew what he would do, but she wasn't his and he had said enough on that subject.

"I suppose you bought that for next to nothing since there's next to nothing there?"

"This is a designer suit," she said indigently, "I paid a lot for it."

"Designed by whom, a kindergartener? Two small triangles, two even smaller triangles and a bunch of strings, you could make that suit out of a dish towel and have a dish rag left over."

"I know it's a little brief," she conceded, "but I wanted an all over tan."

"McNally, next time you decide to sunbath take your gun with you. That way, you can just take it all off and shoot any poor soul that shows up to gawk."

"Alright Sam, you've had your fun with me, can you open my door now?"

"Picking a lock isn't exactly what I'm thinking about when I'm looking at… well, you know what I'm looking at."

"I'm going to get behind you," as Andy and her coconut scented Panama Jack passed him, "so you can concentrate. It's the last door on the left."

He made quick work of the lock. As soon as he had the door open she slipped by him and into the apartment. She sought refuge behind the door and left him standing in the hall. Before either of them could say anything they heard one of her neighbors enter the hall and head in their direction.

"Thank you, officer." She said formally.

"Any time ma'am, we're just here to serve and protect. If you need any further assistance, just call."

Andy shut the door. Sam nodded to the neighbor as he headed to the squad car. Andy's phone rang.

"Hi, Traci."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

"The last time we talked you were considering Swarek. Now I find out you two are so hot and heavy you can't even let him get through a shift without a quickie. What's going on?"

"Epstein! I'm going to kill him.

**I'm convinced Sam has a playful side we seldom see on air. If he doesn't, he should.**

**Comments?**


End file.
